The present invention relates generally to collision warning systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for warning both operators of two imminent and potentially collidable vehicles of their close proximity.
Collision warning systems are becoming more widely used. Collision warning systems provide a vehicle operator knowledge and awareness of objects or vehicles within a close proximity so as to prevent colliding with those objects. Current collision warning systems are unitary in nature in that they only warn the operator of the vehicle containing the collision warning system of a potential collision. A sensor located on a vehicle, upon sensing an object generates an object detection signal, which is communicated to the operator of that vehicle.
Typically, a collision that occurs between two moving vehicles occurs over a short duration of time, that may not be long enough in extent for an operator to react. Reaction time is critical in preventing collisions. The longer the available reaction time, the lower the probability of the collision ever occurring. Some data indicates that half of all collisions between vehicles could be avoided if each driver would initiate his accident avoidance maneuver between one and one half second earlier. A factor that affects operator reaction time is the manner in which a vehicle collision warning system indicates to the operator an impending collision. Other factors are also relevant in preventing a collision such as whether the operator is distracted so as to not visualize or hear a collision-warning signal, which can impede the operator from reacting in time.
Current collision warning systems have absorbed some of these potential downfalls by creating large lead times, thereby warning the operator far in advance of a potential collision. Some active collision warning systems have considered interrupting verbal and visual communications within the vehicle or applying the brakes or other countermeasures. Yet other warning systems have considered the use of deceleration brake lights that have widening illumination with decreases in vehicle speed, as to warn rearly approaching vehicles of a nearing decelerating vehicle.
The above-mentioned warning systems have several disadvantages. Due to drastically increased warning times the operator of a vehicle may be prematurely warned of a potential collision. The operator, because of the far in advance warning, may find the system to be inaccurate and less likely to heed to the warning signals. Therefore, the above warning systems are limited in their prevention of a collision. The above-mentioned warning systems also do not address closing speed of the approaching vehicle and the likelihood of a collision.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved rear collision warning system. The improved system may increase reaction time and decrease the probability of a collision occurring.
Accordingly, an advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved rear collision warning system for use in an automotive vehicle.
The foregoing and other advantages are provided by a method and apparatus for warning both operators of two imminent and potentially collidable vehicles of their close proximity. A rear collision warning system for a target vehicle and an approaching vehicle is provided. The rear collision warning system includes a first transmitter located on the approaching vehicle and directed at the target vehicle. The first transmitter generates a vehicle information signal to a first indicator located on the target vehicle. A first receiver electrically coupled to the first indicator receives the vehicle information signal and transmits a warning signal to the approaching vehicle when the vehicle information signal is above a predetermined magnitude. A method of performing the same is also provided.
One of several advantages of the present invention is that it provides a system for not only warning a target vehicle of a potential collision, but also warning an approaching vehicle.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it increases the reaction time for both operators of the target vehicle and the approaching vehicle. Thereby, decreasing the probability of a collision between the two vehicles.
Additionally, the present invention provides multiple methods of warning both vehicle operators of the potential for a collision, increasing the overall versatility of the rear collision warning system.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a method for enacting countermeasures to prevent injury of the vehicle operators in case of a collision.
The present invention itself, together with attendant advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures.